


The Right Partner

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Random one short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff, otp, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve is getting fitted for a tux and trying to ignore every advance the seamstress is throwing at him.Thank gosh Tony shows up.





	The Right Partner

“Well, well, well, don’t you look handsome.” The seamstress says as she helps him slide into his jacket.

The seamstress (Helen?) wasn’t the one that Steve normally saw. Normally he saw Mrs.V, the shop owner who he was pretty sure he knew back in the day in Brooklyn. But unfortunately, she was staying with her husband in the hospital while he had a minor procedure done (she was chatty when she worked) so Steve was stuck with Helen.

Maybe stuck was a bit of an over-exaggeration, she was nice enough, but she was making it very clear that she was more interested in Steve than the tuxedo. She was definitely handsier than Mrs.V ever was and seemed to feel the need to comment on every aspect of his appearance. He was trying to be polite, but he really wish this appointment would be over sooner rather than later.

“So tell me, who are you taking to the ball on Friday?” She purrs as she hems the cuff of his jacket.

“I’m actually just going with my team.” He says with a small smile, thinking of one Avenger in particular he was excited to see. No matter how boring or tedious these events are, he always looked forward to them because he got to spend the night with Tony. He had the amazing ability to turn his entire night around with a smile and a snarky joke and it was the only thing that made the events bearable.

“Really? Tell me, how is a handsome guy like you single?” She asks as she brushes he hand against his arm.

He feels himself blush at the gesture, he never really got used to the attention women gave him, and he never really knew what to do when it happened. Especially since women weren’t really his cup of tea so it just magnified the awkwardness.

“Uh, I guess it’s hard finding the right partner…” He mutters as he looks down at his shoes, contemplating if he can fake an emergency to get out of the situation.

“Well I know someone-“ She starts before she’s cut off as the door swings open.

“Someone cleans up well.” Tony says as he saunters into the room, looking like he’s fresh out of the lab.

“I wish I could say the same about you, when was the last time you showered?” He asks with a smirk, so happy for the interruption.

“Ha ha, I was on the verge of a breakthrough, thank you very much. See if I let you use my brand spanking new technology.” He asks as he takes a drink of the coffee he never seems to be without.

“Of course you will, you always get too excited about it and have to show it off to everyone.” He says as he bites his cheek, trying not to laugh.

Every time Tony invented something new, he acted like a proud parent and had to drag everyone down to the lab to see it. It was kind of adorable.

“Psh, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tony says with an eye roll as he walks over to where Steve is standing and tilts his head, “I don’t like when you’re standing on that podium thing, the last thing I need if you being even taller.”

Steve laughs, Tony was always making comments about his height and Steve always had to bite back what he wanted to say. His comments were always on the tip of his tongue, how much he liked that Tony was smaller than him, how he loved how Tony had to look up at him slightly, how it just made him want to pick him up and-

“Well here, at least this’ll help.” Steve says, ripping his mind out of the gutter as he pulls Tony up onto the podium with him. The podium definitely isn’t big enough for the both of them, especially not when one of them was a super solider.

Tony sways slightly as he tries to keep his balance on the podium, so Steve reaches out and wraps an arm around his waist to steady him. Tony blushes slightly at that and there’s a million things going through Steve’s mind.

“You know, it’d be easier if you’d just step off the podium.” Tony says softly, leaning slightly into Steve.

“I’m in the middle of a fitting.” He says with a laugh. He suddenly hears a small cough and they both turn to see Helen there, eyeing them intently.

“I’m so sorry Helen, we were just messing around.” Steve says with a laugh, still not moving his arm from Tony’s waist. It just feels too good to have his warmth so close to him and doesn’t know the next time he’ll be able to find some excuse to have him so near.

“Mmm hmm.” She says, looking over both of them with her arms crossed, “Whatever you say boys, I think I got it now. Looks like you might have found the right partner after all. The tux will be ready by five tomorrow.”

With that, she turns on her heel and exits quickly.

“What was that about?” Tony asks, his brows furrowed in confusion.

There were a million lies that Steve could tell him, a million jokes to laugh off what she was saying.

But the last thing he wanted to do was lie to Tony, to himself. Because maybe he had found the right partner. And he knew how crazy life was and how when there was a chance, you had to take it, because who knew how long it would last for.

“This.” He says softly, closing the space between them as he leans down and kisses Tony. 

For a minute, Tony is frozen and all Steve can think is that maybe he misjudged the situation, maybe he made a huge mistake and that Tony doesn’t feel the same way he does.

But then he kisses him back, hot and intense, going from zero to sixty all at once as he wraps his arms around him. He kisses him back harshly, trying to angle himself better and accidentally knocking them both off the podium in the process.

Luckily, he manages to catch Tony before he falls to the ground, Tony clinging onto him.

“You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” Tony says with a laugh as his hands tighten on his arms.

“That’s not all I know how to do. Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll show you.” He says with a wink.

“Steve Rogers, where the fuck have you been hiding these moves-“

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
